


dameron hair salon

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, poe is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe needs a haircut and the girls are not happy about that
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	dameron hair salon

“You really need to get a haircut,” Rey says, wrinkling her nose as her fingers card through Poe’s long curls. His dark hair flops over his forehead and nearly touches his collar. 

Poe leans into her touch and nods. “I’m going to go tomorrow, before I come home. I can’t seem to leave work before they close.”

Laughing quietly, Rey adopts a haughty tone and says, “You’d think they’d adjust their operating hours to any thing that’s convenient for General Poe Dameron.”

“You’d think,” Poe laughs, shaking his head and reaching over to tickle Rey’s side. She squeals and kicks her foot out, wiggling away from his hands. Poe lunges for her, covering Rey’s body with his, laughing and pressing teasing kisses to her face. His hair brushes against her cheeks gently and Rey grasps at the the curls. 

Around laugher, she mumbles, “Not too short, General. I need something to hold onto.”

Poe groans and kisses her deeply. “Whatever you say, Sunshine.”

Rey wraps her legs around Poe’s waist and grins into his kiss when she feels him, hot and hard against her core. 

“Girls asleep?” he whispers against her ear, biting gently at the lobe. Rey blinks, clearing her mind a bit before reaching for her connection to the twins through the Force. 

“Oh, kriff,” she mutters, unhooking her legs. Poe whines at the loss of contact.   
“They’re up and they’re on their way.”

Sure enough, with barely enough time for Poe and Rey to make themselves presentable, the sounds of little footsteps echo through the hallway and the twins appear in the doorway, hands on hips and matching expressions of annoyance on their faces. 

Poe raises an eyebrow. “Guess bedtime has a different meaning for the Dameron girls.”

Shara, the older and bolder twin, pouts. “Papá, you can’t!” she wails dramatically. 

“You just can’t!” Sola, younger and less prone to dramatics, continues. 

Poe and Rey share a confused look. “Can’t what, _mijas_?” Poe asks, his forehead furrowed in confusion. 

Scampering over to the couch and piling onto their parents’ laps, the girls chorus together, “Cut your hair!”

Rey cracks up laughing, running her hand over Shara’s dark hair. “Girls, Papá’s not shaving it all off. He’ll still have hair.”

“Any longer and I’m going to start looking like Chewie,” Poe teases, poking Sola’s nose. She scowls at him. 

“But it won’t be long enough to style it,” Sola grumbles. Shara nods vigorously, “We like styling your hair.”

“I still have long hair,” Rey points out reasonably. 

“But it’s not curly,” Shara retorts. She reaches out to pet Poe’s hair and grins. “Papá’s is like ours. We can practice on him!”

“You could also practice on each other,” Poe snorts a laugh. He knew the girls liked pulling his hair into silly updos - once, he forgot about the colorful hair clips dotting his head and had met Finn out at an event like that. Rey still maintains that the holographs of that outing are her favorite. - but he didn’t realize they had such an attachment to the activity. 

“Shar complains when I pull at a knot,” Sola sighs, casting her eyes sideways at her twin. 

“Cause you don’t complain?” Shara rolls her eyes, looking more like a teenager than a 6-year-old. Sola’s eyes narrow and it’s obvious that the girls are gearing up for a fight, so Poe pulls Sola onto his other side and Rey tugs Shara so that the girls are separated by both parents. 

Holding his hand up in a placating manner, Poe makes a suggestion. “How about, even though you two are supposed to be in bed, I let you do one more hair style?” he keeps his tone calm and looks at both girls in turn. “Because I really do need to get a hair cut tomorrow.”

Poking their heads forward, Sola and Shara lock eyes and communicate silently - either through the Force or some other twin connection, Poe isn’t entirely sure - before beaming and nodding enthusiastically. “Yeah!” they cheer together, rolling off of the couch and scrambling for their room to gather hair supplies. 

“You know they’re going to make you regret that, right?” Rey teases him, curling up on the side of the couch and making herself comfortable. 

Poe grins back. “It’s all worth it to see those gorgeous little smiles.”

“Sap,” Rey accuses him, kicking at his thigh with her foot. Poe catches it and lowers his head to kiss her ankle bone. 

“Aw, Sunshine, you know I’d do anything to see my three girls smile,” he says. 

“Papá?” Shara calls from down the hall, “Can we use the temporary dye that Aunt Rose got us? It’s orange so you’ll match BeeBee!”

At the horrified look on Poe’s face, Rey laughs loudly. “Anything, huh?” she teases. 

**Author's Note:**

> more plotless fluff. the image of poe "best hair in the resistance" dameron getting his hair styled by twin 6-year-olds is the only mental image i needed this morning. enjoy!


End file.
